La Vendetta del Cuore
by charlie jeani
Summary: ¿Qué quién soy? Bueno vamos a empezar por mi nombre Tisífone como una de las Erinias, la vengadora del asesinato. Que sabia fue mi madre al marcar mi destino de esta manera. Porque juro que no descansare hasta ver a Volterra consumirse en llamas
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña niña regresaba corriendo desde el prado en donde había estado jugando, su pequeño vestido de seda rosa revoloteando en el aire mientras saltaba pasando su mano por los olivos, su padre un hombre no muy viejo pero si muy buen comerciante, la esperaba la final de camino con una niña unos siete años mayor que ella, que un paso a tras miraba con una cara muy seria como la niña se acercaba.

-Papá- grito la pequeña casi arrojándose a sus brazos, tenía casi un mes de no verlo, sus muchos negocios le impedían estar en casa tanto como él quisiera y después de que su esposa murió hace algunos años le costaba más dejar a su pequeña.

-Adara- respondió con el mismo entusiasmo de la niña levantándola en el aire y dando pequeños besos en su mejía. –Te tengo una sorpresa.-dijo bajándola y extendiendo la mano hacia la otra muchacha que se acercó los dos pasos que había estado apartada. –esta es Tisífone.

La niña la miro con curiosidad para luego sonreírle y acercarse más a ella para saludarla, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

-ella será tu nueva acompañante-prosiguió el padre sonriendo complacido por la predisposición de la niña- ahora no estarás tan sola cuando yo me vaya

-gracias Papá- dijo la niña emocionada de tener una amiga con quien jugar.

-bien ahora vamos adentro a prepararnos para la cena, Tisífone por favor.

La chica asintió y tomo de la mano a la niña. Su cara no reflejaba la verdadera inquietud que sentía al haber aceptado este trabajo, no era una esclava ni mucho menos pero su familia ya no podía mantenerla a sus catorce años y en su posición tendría que haber encontrado marido hace un año pero como no tuvo suerte prefirió tomar el trabajo de ser la niñera de la hija de un comerciante rico antes que morirse de hambre en la calle.

Este le había comprado vestidos nuevos y le había dado una habitación contigua a la de la pequeña que con solo unas semanas ya se había ganado su corazón. El comerciante ya no temía dejar a su hija sola pues sabía que había elegido bien y que Tisífone sentía mucho aprecio por la pequeña Adara, cosa que se reforzaba cada vez que las miraba correr por el prado riendo y recogiendo flores.

Con el paso de los años las dos se volvieron mejore amigas y la diferencia de edad parecía no ser importante. cuando Adara cumplió los catorce años ya tenía varios pretendientes haciendo cola en la puerta para entregarle sonetos y flores, algunos otros más osados le enviaban joyas y vestidos.

-deberás a elegir alguno antes que se maten en un duelo haya fuera- decía Tisífone una tarde mientras le cepillaba el cabello a Adara que la miraba con cara de indecisión por el espejo.

-es que no se, el joven Glauco es muy diestro en sus versos, pero Sosiano me ha enviado un collar con unas perlas de un gusto exquisito.

-guíate por el corazón Adara no te dejes engañar por las apariencias o podrías terminar en las manos de un tirano.

-lo sé- se quedaron en silencio mientras el largo cabello rubio de Adara se deslizaba por las manos de Tisífone como si fuera seda- y tu cuando te dejaras arrullar por los cantos de los poetas Tisífone sé que hay más de un joven que suspira cada vez que te paseas por el mercado.

-y seguirán suspirando, me encuentro bien donde estoy.

-eres una mujer terca- respondió la más joven negando con la cabeza. –algún día me regocijare al saber que has encontrado a alguien más testarudo que tú.

-ya termine- dijo como repuesta Tisífone apartándose para que ella pudiera ver mejor su trabajo.

-gracias es perfecto, ahora porque no me acompañas a recoger algunas flores antes de que papá regrese, quiero que vea las hermosas rosas blancas que encontramos el otro día.

-pero eso está lejos Adara.

-pero si nos vamos ahora y nos apuramos, regresaremos a tiempo para recibirlo.

-bien pero solo vamos las cortamos y regresamos ¿está bien?

-tienes mi palabra.

Las dos salieron bajo los últimos y anaranjados rayos de sol a toda prisa hacia la parte más alejada de la pradera justo del otro lado donde los arboles eran más juntos. El vestido de seda blanca que lleva Adara se había teñido de rosa gracias al atardecer y el azul de Tisífone ahora parecía negro.

-estaba por aquí- dijo Adara mientras buscaba entre los yerbajos el rosal que había visto apenas ayer.

Pero Tisífone estaba preocupada por algo más, saben esa sensación en el cuello, ese cosquilleo de anticipación que te da la idea de que alguien te está observando, bueno pues Tisífone la sentía en ese momento todos sus instintos le gritaban que tomara a Adara y que las dos salieran de ahí, pero sus pequeños reflejos humanos fueron demasiado lentos y pronto el lugar en el que estaban se inundó de un aroma que era mezcla de rosas y durazno, las hojas de los árboles se agitaron por una fuerza invisible y ahí está frente a ella una mujer alta y de cabellos pelirrojos recogidos en un trenza que hace un momento no estaba ahí.

Su vestido rojo y su piel blanca contrastaban con sus carnosos y rojos labios que se contorsionaban en una sonrisa.

-¡Afrodita! – murmuró Tisífone siendo esto lo primero que se le vino a la mente al ver a la hermosa mujer que lanzo una carcajada fría que les helo la sangre a las dos muchachas que ahora estaban muy juntas, Adara tomando la mano de Tisífone fuertemente a causa del miedo.

-no bonita, aunque me siento alagada. Y sé que su deliciosa y dulce sangre me hará más hermosa y joven.

Las dos muchachas estaban paralizadas por el miedo y no entendían a lo que se refería, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensar porque en un parpadeo la mujer estaba muchísimo más cerca, solo un paso la separaba.

-bien, bien, bien- dijo alargando una mano y tomando uno de los mechones del rubio pelo de Adara. –tu querida hueles particularmente deliciosa no puedo esperar a probarte.

Y al siguiente minuto ya tenía el indefenso cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos mientras que sus despiadados dientes se clavan una y otra vez en la delicada garganta y sin dejar escapar ni una sola gota de sangre, Adara luchaba por quitársela de encima pero la herida era cada vez más grande y estaba perdiendo sus fuerza, mientras tanto Tisífone había logrado conseguir una rama grande y se disponía a golpear con ella a la letal criatura, pero antes de que esta impactara con la cabeza de la mujer su mano ya la había sujeto y mientras reía con los dientes aun manchados de sangre le arranco el tronco de las manos a Tisífone y se abalanzo sobre ella. El dolor era todo en lo que la joven de cabello castaño podía pensar mientras los filosos colmillos partían su carne y los ávidos labios succionaban su sangre. Pero de repente el dolor paro, uno de los sirvientes de la casa había visto a las dos muchachas salir y luego había escuchado sus gritos así que tomo a dos sirvientes más y a tres esclavos para salir en ayuda de las muchachas, el ruido de los pasos había alertado a la vampira y había dejado a Tisífone entre la vida y la muerte para ella poder acabar con los recién llegados.

…

El silencio de la noche había caído sobre la casita de campo. Era una noche despejada de las que eran comunes en la Grecia antigua, quien viera el escenario jamás podría imaginar que en aquel pacifico lugar hace tan solo unas horas una masacre se había llevado a cabo, mas sin embargo los cuerpos de seis hombres estaban desperdigados por el patio trasero y dentro de la casa yacían las mucamas cocinaras y la ahora en ruinas habitación principal que había servido de ataúd al comerciante dueño de la propiedad. Mas haya después de pasar el pequeño prado que servía de patio trasero se encontraba un pequeño cuerpo la piel pálida el vestido blanco y el cabello rubio hacían al cadáver brillar por la luz de la luna y junto a él una pequeña criatura luchaba por sobrevivir, se había sentido tan débil tan… somnolienta cuando la oscuridad se había apoderado de ella se sintió volar, el dolor físico y emocional se había ido dejándola con solo una sensación de paz pudieron pasar años o minutos o segundos no lo sabía lo que si sabía era que lo que le siguió a esa sensación de paz era como haber caído de cabeza en el inframundo, como si el mismo Hades hubiese venido por ella y la hubiera abrazado en un dolor tan mortal, rogo y rezo a todos los dioses para que se apiadaran de ella que le dijeran el crimen por el cual la estaban condenando a tan horrible agonía luego pensó que quizá y las mismísimas Erinias había venido a vengarse de ella, del nombre que su madre había elegido y que para muchos era un augurio de mala suerte, muerte y desastre.

Envuelta en esos pensamientos siguió consumiéndose por ese fuego maldito que la hacía retorcerse y gritar hasta que su garganta empezó a quemar también y tuvo que dejar de gritar con la esperanza de que el dolor pasara, y paso primero en sus manos y pies y el alivio se fue extendiendo por su cuerpo excepto en la garganta esa horrible quemazón seguía ahí amenazando con volverla loca se levantó, todo ese tiempo había estado tirada en la hierba y lo primero que vio hizo salir un gemido de angustia de su adolorida garganta.

Todo paso muy rápido y cuando el pensamiento de querer tomar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga cruzo su mente su cuerpo lo obedeció de inmediato y segundos después ya estaba sosteniendo a Adara mientras sollozaba sin poder derramar una lagrima, intento recordar que era lo que había pasado pero sus recuerdos estaban todos nublados como si alguien hubiese corrido un velo sobre ellos.

Aun con el cuerpo de su amiga en brazos se levantó y se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan pesada, salió de entre los árboles, podía olor todo a su alrededor así como escuchar el entorno por completo fue así como se dio cuenta de que habían más cadáveres tirados en la yerba, temiendo lo peor se preguntó si podría correr con Adara en brazos, flexiono los músculos y los encontró más que dispuestos, empezó a correr y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba entrando por la puerta trasera, su mente aún estaba concentrada en encontrar a alguien con vida aun así su cerebro registro el hecho de que ahora era más rápida por instinto olfateo el aire y se encontró con un olor que solo podía significar una cosa: no había nadie con vida en la casa.

Reviso habitación por habitación y sintió un dolor en el pecho al encontrar al padre de Adara con la garganta completamente desgarrada tirado en el suelo de la habitación principal dejo a Adara junto a él, tenía que avisarle a alguien. Con mucho pesar salió de nuevo de la casa y se encamino hacia el pueblo tenía que pedir ayuda, le pareció extraño que por más que caminara no se sentía cansada en absoluto sino que al contrario sus músculos parecían como despertarse, el ardor en su garganta había alcanzado un nuevo nivel de dolor pero estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Adara he intentado recordar que fue lo que las ataco.

El sonido de las ruedas crujiendo bajo el peso de un hombre robusto la hizo voltear tan rápido que no bien lo había pensado ya se encontraba frente a la carreta. Entonces sus instintos la dominaron y no pudo hacer más que tirarse sobre el hombre que conducía la carreta llena de vasijas mordió y bebió rápidamente ese líquido que punzaba dentro de la garganta del hombre cantando, haciendo promesas de alivio.

Ya no era Tisífone eso era seguro y mientras volvía a la realidad y alejaba de si el cuerpo sin vida del hombre se fijó por primera vez en ella toco su piel, dura pero suave, su cabello brillaba aun en la oscuridad de la noche, vio sus manos, blancas espectrales.

Se asustó y un vago recuerdo de una voz y una cara tan pálida como sus manos que se acercaba a ella susurrando. Y lo comprendió ella ya no era mortal pero tampoco era una elegida por los dioses había sido condenada, condenada a vagar por el mundo sola.

...

Nada quedaba para ella en Tebas, por eso esa misma noche después de haber rezado frente a la que había sido su hogar los últimos años y quemar la casa se marchó de allí sin ver atrás, vago por las costas, escondiéndose durante el día y cazando durante la noche, no tenía ninguna compañía ningún alma condenada que compartiera su pesar o aliviara la pesada carga que los dioses le habían impuesto. Con el tiempo olvido cosas sobre su pasado el único recuerdo real eran el fuego y la muerte.

Su vida se reducía a alimentarse y deambular por Grecia, simplemente se limitaba a existir.

Esto cambio una noche mientras se alimentaba de un esclavo que había escogido el lugar incorrecto para recoger agua, su mano toco la piel desnuda del esclavo mandando una descarga de recuerdos y memorias.

Estaba extática mientras revivía los recuerdos del esclavo, recordaba cada nombre, cada fecha y cada cara.

Repitió el mismo procedimiento la semana siguiente esta vez su objetivo era simplemente tocar a una joven que pasaba por la calle pero al sentir el calor y el ritmo de su corazón tan hipnotizantes como los ojos de afrodita pudieron más que ella y acabo matando a la muchacha, pero su experimento había funcionado, se dio cuenta que no solo los recuerdos se transferían a ella también las habilidades, la joven sabia como tocar el arpa y Tisífone se encontró a ella misma repasando unos acordes en su mente que es su vida había escuchado.

Un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abrió ante ella, el mundo era su biblioteca y ella podía tomar el conocimiento que quisiera.

Bajo esta nueva determinación se trasladó a Italia, donde solo falto con tocar a uno de los lugareños para entender perfectamente lo que los demás decían y no solo eso, era capaz de responder en un perfecto italiano, se dio cuenta de esto cuando sus sed dejo de ser la dominante y ahora hablaba con sus víctimas, las engañaba y robaba antes de acabar con ellas.

Su vida había dado varios giros poniéndose de cabeza y luego volviendo a su lugar ya no era la misma y nunca volvería a serlo al salir de Grecia se había prometido dejar todo atrás y no lamentarse nunca más.

Había estudiado averiguado y releído todas las leyendas posibles que le guiaran para saber lo que era ahora y solo había llegado a una conclusión era un Vrykolake la criatura que se arrastraba por las sombras robando la esencia de cualquier insensato que se hubiera aventurado a cruzarse en su camino.

Habiendo perdido su humanidad y con ello la inocencia del alma comprendió que los dioses no la habían castigado, al contrario, esto era un regalo y debía disfrutarlo al máximo.

Y así los años pasaron y con el tiempo aprendió más se había trasladado de isla en isla de ciudad en ciudad de pueblo en pueblo y ahora se encontraba de vuelta en Grecia había querido volver no había una razón coherente simplemente una corazonada repentina, su primera noche la paso cazando hasta la saciedad para luego esconderse bajo tierra en un bosque cercano. Para la segunda noche algo extraordinario sucedió.

Paseaba por la ciudad que se iba quedando poco a poco en silencio, cuando lo sintió eran sin duda otro Vrykolake, el miedo remplazo a la sorpresa inicial y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta mientras tensaba sus músculos, nunca había visto a alguien mas como ella y eso podía resultar peligroso.

Los vio aparecer, aun cuando estaban lejos, como ella tenían cautela en su mirada, ambos, una hembra y un macho, se pararon a unos cuantos metros dejando casi media cuadra entre ellos.

-No queremos problemas- dijo la mujer, era menuda no tendría más de diecinueve años. Sus palabras fueron un susurro, Tisífone los observo por un momento, había algo en la mirada de esa mujer que no dejaba dudar de sus palabras.

-Yo tampoco- dijo al fin. La mujer relajo su posición pero el vampiro no, miraba a Tisífone de arriba abajo, era más alto que cualquiera de ellas dos.

La mujer extendió su mano para tomar la del mientras Tisífone no perdía detalle, pronto el vampiro se relajó y dio a Tisífone una especie de sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Aro y esta es mi hermana Didyme no vinimos a molestar solo estamos de paso- el parecía esperar que la joven frente a él se lanzara a su cuello en cualquier momento.

Tisífone relajo su posición notando esto y asintió con la cabeza. –yo también estoy de paso.

Los dos vampiros asintieron y empezaron a alejarse sin darle la espalda, pero la curiosidad de Tisífone pudo más que su sentido de supervivencia. – ¿hay más como ustedes, perdón nosotros?

-por supuesto que los hay-dijo Didyme, un aura de tranquilidad parecía emanar de ella y esto hizo pensar a Tisífone que podría parar a un ejército furioso solo con su mera presencia.

Las dos fueron acortando la distancia y Aro aunque cauteloso siguió los pasos de su hermana.

-yo nunca había visto a alguien más, pensé…-en realidad se sentía tonta admitiendo esto. –pensé que era la única.

-¿Quién te transformo no te explico lo que eras?- pregunto Didyme sorprendida y Aro negó con la cabeza.

Mire hacia otro lado mi cara se había descompuesto por la ira que sentía hacia mi creadora. –fue un accidente, yo era la cena, pero algo la distrajo, ni siquiera sé porque no termino su trabajo

Una oleada de lo que parecía felicidad pura llego a mi como si fuera una brisa de verano y de repente lo que me había pasado esa tarde ya no parecía tan malo, me volví a fijar en los dos vampiros frente que estaban tomados de la mano y se miraban a los ojos ella con mirada suplicante y el negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, el desconcierto cruzo mi mente, ¿era esto un gesto romántico? ¿Qué no acababan de decirme que eran hermanos? Pero antes de que pudiera formular esta pregunta Aro suspiro resignado y soltó la mano de su hermana con delicadeza.

-si quieres saber más sobre nosotros, acompáñanos será un placer iluminarte.

Los mire por unos segundo eran perfectos desconocidos más sin embargo había algo en ellos que me hacía confiar.

-¿ir a dónde?-pregunte para ganar tiempo y porque realmente quería saber.

-a las afueras de la ciudad este no es el lugar para ese tipo de conversación-

Mire a mi alrededor Aro tenía razón cualquiera podría asomarse por la venta o la puerta y vernos ahí parados en mitad de la calle aunque tal vez tuviera problemas escuchándonos.

-no te preocupes querida, no tienes que decidir ahora- Ambos, Aro y yo la vimos con desconcierto, él iba a decir algo pero ella volvió a sujetar su mano de nuevo. –si así lo decides puedes reunirte con nosotros al atardecer mañana cerca del camino que conduce a Atenas. Te esperaremos hasta la media noche.

Asentí aun pensando en esa posibilidad y luego de un asentimiento de cabeza los dos desaparecieron dejando una única ráfaga de viento como testigo de su presencia en la calle, yo me quede un poco más, pero el alba estaba cerca y yo no quería morir calcinada así que corrí de regreso a mi guarida subterránea en el bosque.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los primeros rayos del sol habían salido, pero eso a mí me tenía sin cuidado. Escondida en mi guarida subterránea meditaba las palabras que Aro y Didyme. La curiosidad por saber más sobre mi condición me llevaba a aceptar su oferta pero aun así el instinto me decía que ahí había peligro que los de mi clase no eran de fiar, recordaba, aunque vagamente, la cara de mi creadora. Y ¿si estos dos vampiros resultaban ser igual de crueles que ella?

¿No eres tu igual que ellos? resonó una voz en mi cabeza y recordé las incontables vidas que yo había tomado. Pero yo no lo hacía con placer era una necesidad.

Con todos esos pensamientos contradictorios en la cabeza pase todo el día y parte de la tarde hasta que por fin el calor de la tierra empezó a descender indicándome que era hora de salir para mi importante cita.

Como lo habían prometido los hermanos me esperaban impacientes.

-¡viniste! – celebro Didyme al verme llegar y un calidez inexplicable inundo mi ser y no pude hacer más que sonreír.

-Mi curiosidad pudo más que mi sentido de supervivencia.

-Bendita curiosidad- exclamo Aro también sonriendo. -¿bien por donde quieres que empecemos?

-primero quiero saber si hay más como nosotros en el mundo.- dije sin rodeos

-Por supuesto que hay mas – respondió Didyme – nosotros hemos conocido a unos cuantos.

-pero no todos son amigables, eso es un hecho- corroboro Aro con aplomo

Me quede callada pensando en lo que me acababan de decir y dándome cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado hasta ahora.

-¿estás sola, no tienes un compañero? –pregunto Didyme

-no – respondí – todo este tiempo creí que esto había sido una maldición de los dioses.

-¿La persona que te convirtió no te dijo lo que eras?- pregunto la menuda vampira llevando una mano al pecho con horror

-al contrario me dejo muriendo en el bosque después de haber atacado a mi acompañante, ni siquiera sé porque se abstuvo de matarme, pero cuando desperté de la agonía ella ya no estaba.

-¿y cómo era ella? –pregunto Aro repentinamente interesado.

-bueno no la recuerdo muy bien, solo sé que la confundí con afrodita, su cabello era rojo largo y lo llevaba en una trenza es lo único que recuerdo sus facciones son borrosas.

-¡Drusilla! – Exclamo Didyme- ¿sería posible, Aro?

-Viniendo de Vladimir y Estefan todo puede ser posible hermanita.

-¿Quiénes? –pregunte confundida.

-Vladimir y Estefan son algo así como los gobernantes de los vampiros, son unos barbaros a los que no les importa en lo más mínimo la protección de nuestro secreto, cada vez los humanos nos acorralan más, incluso han logrado matar a unos cuantos en el sur, sus secuaces hacen los que les place y Drusilla es la peor, encaja en la descripción que nos diste y esta es su zona de ataque. Pero para estar seguros. ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus recuerdos?- su mano estaba alzada hacia mí.

La idea de darle la mano y robar sus memorias brillo como una estrella fugaz confiaba en que mi habilidad me dijera si mentían o no, luego recordé lo amables que él y Didyme estaban siendo con migo así que con un suspiro negué con la cabeza.

-si tomo tu mano, podría matarte o robarte todas tus habilidades aun no lo sé, solo lo he probado con humanos y ellos no sobreviven mucho después de eso.

-¿tienes un don?- Dijo Aro entusiasmado olvidándose del asunto de la tal Drusilla.

-sí, es algo complicado de explicar pero podría definirse como una especie de duplicador de habilidades- los dos hermanos me miraban curiosos y confundidos. –bien amm… pongámoslo de otra forma, si tú puedes hacerlo y hacemos contacto físico entonces esa habilidad pasa a mí.

-Wow algo así como un copiador de poderes- dijo Didyme con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

- no sé si copio o robo realmente.- respondí incomoda

-eso es asombroso- dijo Aro y luego compartió una mirada con Didyme, quien asintió y sentí de nuevo esa oleada de felicidad.

-Didyme y yo nos sentiríamos muy contentos de que te unieras a nosotros en nuestros viajes, estamos intentando que los demás vampiros abran los ojos y se den cuenta de la verdadera cara de Vladimir y Estefan y tú serías de gran ayuda, además de que tu compañía es bastante agradable.

Su propuesta me tomo por sorpresa, nunca me lo hubiera esperado tal proposición pero realmente lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que yo también me sentía cómoda con ellos y me encontré a mí misma fantaseando con no estar sola nunca más y de paso vengar la muerte de la dulce Adara y su padre que tan buenos habían sido conmigo.

-no tengo a nadie más ni lugar a donde ir y para ser sincera me canse de estar sola- dije al cabo de un par de minutos, los dos me sonrieron interpretando mis palabras como una afirmativa.

…

El camino que se abría ante nosotros era inmenso y pronto las aventuras empezaron, Didyme y Aro resultaron ser un par bastante agradable para viajar y en cosa de semanas yo ya parecía una hermana más, Didyme se había vuelto mi confidente ella me había explicado todo sobre ser vampiro empezando por el sol, nos contábamos todos quizá en cierta forma, ella me recordaba a Adara.

La tarea principal de Aro y Didyme era buscar vampiros que compartieran sus ideales lo cual era bastante difícil, la mayoría estaba bastante feliz con su condición de salvajes.

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil- dije con pesar, una noche en que Aro había ido a reunirse con unos vampiro que había negado su alianza con nosotros con hostilidad, nos encontrábamos en Francia ahora y ahí los vampiros disfrutaban de su libertinaje, eran tan peligrosos que Aro no había consentido que ni Didyme ni yo lo acompañáramos a la reunión y nos había dejado en un lugar seguro.

-Si pero no podemos desfallecer ahora, tal vez los Franceses no quieren apoyarnos pero aún tenemos esperanza, ¿no dijiste Aro que hay un vampiro en la toscana que está en contra del salvajismo?- me contradijo Didyme siempre siendo la positiva de los tres

-Sí, pero no lo sé, sería muy arriesgado llegar así, según tengo entendido tiene una especie de sociedad con varios vampiros más.

-perfecto, mira Aro, si nuestra mayor meta es conseguir más vampiros, esta sería nuestra oportunidad.

-aun así me da miedo que el tipo sea igual que Vladimir y Estefan.

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr- dijo Didyme solemnemente.

Después de esa noche pasamos los días planeando nuestro siguiente viaje a Italia, el vampiro en cuestión se llamaba Marcus y había sido en su vida humana un sacerdote romano, hasta que en un desafortunado ataque a la ciudad había quedado condenado como nosotros. Su mayor logro hasta ahora era haber limpiado las calles de su ciudad de cualquier vampiro.

Nuestro plan era sencillo, ir hasta él y presentarnos con sinceridad esperando que su reputación de pacifista fuera cierta.

Viajamos de noche escondiéndonos en lugares poco poblados durante el día, si bien el sol no nos lastimaba sí que podíamos llamar la atención; acordamos alimentarnos antes de entrar a la ciudad no podíamos tentar a la suerte.

Escogimos un poblado para nuestra cacería, era la primera vez que los tres casábamos juntos.

-Creo que será mejor que nos separemos y nos encontremos aquí en 10 minutos- dijo Aro, nos encontrábamos los tres en la plaza del pueblo, acababan de dar las doce.

Asentimos y empezamos a caminar en direcciones separadas pero yo no iba sola, pronto Didyme me alcanzo.

-¿podemos cazar juntas?- pregunto insegura.

-Claro- le respondí con una sonrisa y siguiendo con mi camino, ella sonrió también y empezó a caminar junto a mí. -¿a qué se debe tu compañía?

-No lo sé, estoy algo inquieta, no me gusta preocupar a Aro. Ya sabes como soy, a veces soy feliz y al siguiente ya no, creo que tenga que ver con mi don, cuando lo uso demasiado luego me deja algo nostálgica.

Le sonreí y no comente nada, realmente no sabía como funcionaban estas cosas, yo apenas había podido descubrir que el mío no solo copia sino que combinaba las habilidades.

Caminamos muy poco realmente hasta que encontramos a dos indigentes que servirían de nuestra cena, fue ahí donde lo sentí alguien nos seguía, no quise decirle nada a Didyme, pero aun así la apure para que regresáramos al punto en donde Aro ya nos esperaba, me sentí mas segura una vez estuvimos los tres juntos, sin embargo todo el camino hacia Volterra sentí esa sensación de estar siendo seguidos.

Estas preocupaciones quedaron atrás una vez entramos a la ciudad decidimos esperar a que fuera de noche para no llamar la atención, sin embargo no pudimos evitar ser recibidos con hostilidad, el vampiro llamado Marcus no se mostro demasiado amigable al principio, sin embargo después de que le habláramos y viera el tipo de relación que había entre nosotros, al parecer este era su poder y confiaba ciegamente en el. Nos dio un lugar donde alojarnos y prometió ayudarnos con Vladimir y Estefan.

Didyme y yo compartíamos una habitación y se nos fue ordenado no salir durante el día, al parecer el lugar seguía funcionando como monasterio y Marcus no quería que nuestra presencia desviara la atención de los monjes.

Por las noches sin embargo el venia por nosotras y junto con Aro nos reuníamos en una pequeña sala a discutir y recabar información, Marcus también estaba en contra de Vladimir y Estefan, pero su plan era un poco menos bélico que el nuestro él quería reunir aliados, vampiros poderosos que estuvieran de nuestro lado y así hacer un levantamiento revolucionario, mientras Aro insistía en que esto era casi imposible sin un derramamiento de sangre, yo pensaba como él era imposible picar el hormiguero sin conseguir que nos maten en el proceso pero Didyme parecía encantada con todo lo que salía de la boca de Marcus.

-es tan sabio- me decía una mañana, acabábamos de terminar una reunión y las dos estábamos sentadas en el polvoriento suelo de la habitación, realmente era gracioso la forma en que nos vestíamos, ya había pasado muchos años desde que nos habíamos encontrado pero yo seguía usando las viejas túnicas griegas mi vestimenta no había cambiado desde que deje la casa en la que servía hacia mucho tiempo incluso llevaba un botón con la diosa Atenea que servía al mismo tiempo de sujetados en la única manga que llevaba mi ropa, había preferido la seda siempre y toda la ropa que robaba era de este materia o que hacia que los pliegues siempre cayeran a mi alrededor y el pelo lo llevaba siempre bien atada en un moño alto con varios listones cruzándolo, mientras que Didyme por otro lado se había adaptado mejor a los tiempo y tapaba mas su cuerpo como dictaban las normas de la sociedad actual, ella solía llevar los vestidos hasta los tobillos y zapatos cubiertos, incluso llevaba una especie de manta que servía de sombrero sobre su cabeza y la única joya que tenia era un pequeño collar que era una herencia familiar, mientras yo usaba brazaletes gruesos y de oro con rubíes, pendientes de esmeralda anillos de zafiros y collares de oro.

-Si pero creo que su visión del mundo es demasiado optimista. Vladimir y Estefan no van a tener misericordia y el parece tener mucha- nos habíamos encontrado con algunos de los sirvientes de los monarcas rumanos y nos habíamos salvado por simple suerte, aun así me enorgullecía decir que entre Aro y yo habíamos acabado con ellos.

-Y yo creo que eso lo que nos podría ayudar, este conflicto implica demasiada sangre derramada y con la ayuda de Marcus eso podría evitarse o disminuirse- la mire por un segundo y me di cuenta que yo me sentía tan feliz y tranquila como ella, porque ese era el don de Didyme, podía contagiarte con su aura de felicidad y bienestar y lo entendí, ella estaba empezando a enamorarse de Marcus, sonreí incapaz de sentir algo mas que la felicidad que ella contagiaba.

La conversación entre nosotras nunca llego a más porque Aro apareció en la habitación e inmediatamente sonrió.

-Marcus dice que podemos practicar en una de las cavernas del monasterio- dijo emocionado a lo que yo salte, parándome inmediatamente, Didyme nos sonrió y se levanto con menos entusiasmo. Aro y yo habíamos estado entrenándonos en combate, el sabia mucho y yo aprendía rápido su plan era que enseñarme todo lo que sabia a mi para que yo luego entrenara a Didyme porque él nunca había podido entrenarla, se sentía demasiado mal el solo pensar en lastimar a su hermana, Tampoco había dejado que yo lo tocara aun si este era el método mas sencillo por dos razones, la primera era algo que una estábamos explorando y la segunda que yo no me sentía cómoda robándoles sus poderes a él o a Didyme.

Así pues nuestros días se resumían a entrenamientos por la mañana y reuniones por las noches y así hubiera seguido a no ser por una visita inesperada una noche cálida.

La alarma de que dos vampiros había cruzado la frontera de la ciudad se dio e inmediatamente los cuatro nos preparamos para defenderla, así pues los dos vampiros iban en dirección al monasterio y había escogido la media noche para entrar lo que arrojaba un poco de luz sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, aun así ninguno bajo la guardia.

-Mi nombre es Caius y esta es mi pareja Athenodora- dijo el hombre que parecía ser el líder e cuanto estuvo a una distancia considerable – y no queremos hacerles daño.

-Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros- dijo Marcus con la paciencia impresa en sus palabras. –Por ahora deberán decirnos sus intenciones si quiere continuar.

El vampiro llamado Caius que poseía un cabello largo y rubio bastante parecido al de su pareja asintió. –Escuchamos que ustedes se están preparando para acabar con la anarquía de los rumanos y venimos a ayudar-

Sus palabras hicieron que en mi estomago algo grande con escamas se moviera, si esta información había llegado a oídos de estos dos vampiros, ¿Cuánto sabían Vladimir y Estefan?, al parecer Aro pensaba lo mismo porque me dio una mirada significativa.

-Eso no es un tema que debamos discutir afuera- dijo Aro intentando parecer calmado. –Nos gustaría saber mas por favor entren-

Los dos vampiros se miraban satisfechos de no haber recibido un trato tan hostil y pronto los seis ya nos encontrábamos en una de las salas del monasterio discutiendo la nueva información.

-¿Cómo se enteraron de esto?

-Las noticias vuelan y la que dice ustedes mataron a Vicent y Dominique se ha propagado por el mundo y le ha dado esperanza a los vampiros civilizados, no me sorprendería que algunos vinieran a prestar sus servicios – dijo Athenodora, su voz era profunda y denotaba sabiduría sus ojos carmesí paseaban por nuestros rostros con altivez

Los cuatro nos miramos realmente esto podía representar algo muy bueno nuestro problema eran los números, nosotros éramos cuatro y Vladimir y Estefan tenia a mucha gente a su servicio.

-Su ayuda nos vendría de mucha ayuda, y si dicen que más vienen, pues serán bienvenidos en cuanto su comportamiento sea pacifico y cumplan con las reglas- dijo buscando con su mirada nuestra aprobación, los tres asentimos y Caius y Athenodora parecían más calmados.

-Tisífone, ¿podrías mostrarle la habitación donde deben permanecer durante el día? – dijo Marcus y yo asintiendo me levante, los dos vampiros se despidieron y caminaron detrás mío.

-No pueden salir durante el día ni cazar en la ciudad- dije cuando llegamos a una de las puertas de madera. –de otra forma son libres de moverse por el monasterio.

La mujer me sonrió y el asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por su ayuda- dije con un leve asentimiento y que me gire para irme.

Y estaba listo la revolución había empezado y Vladimir y Estefan caerían mas temprano que tarde. Yo lo único que pedía era que me dejaran cobrar mi venganza con la tal Drusilla. Aun así una cosa era segura una nueva era estaba empezando y en el mundo de los vampiros ya nada seria igual.

ME TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTS LOS QUIERO RECUERDEN PASARSE POR EL BLOG QUE ESTA EN MI PERFIL, ESTA SEMANA VOY A SUBIR FOTOS DE LA ROPA Y MAS DATOS SOBRE ESTE FIC.

BESOS

CHARLIE


End file.
